


Chocolate Caramel Bonbons

by IHateToSeeYourHeartBreak



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHateToSeeYourHeartBreak/pseuds/IHateToSeeYourHeartBreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work written in January and posted in March, here's a Valentine's Day one-shot.</p>
<p>Nozomi has prepared a special treat for her Elichi. Though, it might not be a treat for the both of them. </p>
<p>Just some fluff, honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Caramel Bonbons

"Here you go, Elichi! I made you some chocolate caramel bonbons. Happy Valentine's Day!"

Eli blushed at the sight before her, which comprised of her adorable grinning girlfriend holding out an attractive looking box of chocolate. Gah—no, of course, her girlfriend was attractive, too. It's just, it's chocolate, and… well, you understand.

"Thank you so much, Nozomi. I need to taste one right away."

Elichi pushed aside the papers awaiting her signature and set down the box, gingerly opening it, savoring the welcome sight and the mouth-watering aroma as the lid was slowly lifted away. Nozomi smirked, amused as the blonde slowly reached into the box and pulled out a single bonbon as if it were a national treasure. Because it was chocolate, or because Nozomi made it herself? A combination of the two, Nozomi decided with an unheard chuckle.

Nozomi was snapped back into reality as a face entered her personal bubble. Eli held a bonbon between her lips, inching closer and closer to Nozomi with something akin to puppy-dog eyes. An unsavory noise escaped Nozomi's throat—an odd combination of a growl and a whimper—as she backed away, taking her chair with her. Eli froze and blinked several times before opening her mouth further and encompassing the sugary confection inside her mouth. She wiped her lips clean with her tongue, and Nozomi wondered if Eli could hear her gulp. She also wondered, _'Where did my Elichi learn to be so sexy?'_

"Come on, Nozomi, just one kiss?"

It was obvious to the spiritual girl that the quarter-Russian was trying and failing to contain a smirk. Eli leaned forward just enough so that a small peak of cleavage showed and her hands played with the hem of her skirt, not bothering to hide her grin as Nozomi's eyes quickly swept her up and down. Eli plucked another chocolate from the box and stuck out her tongue, placing the chocolate on top and slowly drawing it inside her mouth, the treat now gone forever.

Or so it seemed, but Nozomi knew better. The flavor would linger.

Nozomi hated caramel, and Eli wasn't being fair. At least now, as Eli stood up and closed the small space between them, she didn't bring a bonbon with her. Instead, she leaned down and placed a chaste, closed-mouth kiss upon Nozomi's lips. Eli drew back, licking her lips once more.

"Mmm, sweet."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, not my best work. But the inspiration hit me suddenly and I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
